Similar seat structures are known from EP 0 901 934 A1 and DE 698 00 455 T2. The seat frame is inserted via its insertion tabs into longitudinally running slots of an upper rail and fixed into position so that is held securely. Anchoring is provided by rods inserted transversally into the upper rails and by pivoting the locking latches.
With its insertion tab-engagement, an assembly of this type offers a higher level of stability than the securing base flanges to the upper rails with screws or rivets as is described JP 101 471 66 A. However, a considerably time-consuming and costly assembly is required. Furthermore, the insertion tabs with pivotable locking latches are relatively expensive to produce.
DE 100 26 530 A1 shows that it is possible to secure lower rails to the floor of a vehicle by means of front and back fixing means, wherein the rear fixing means is realized as a wedge flange, which rests in a specially made recess in the floor of the vehicle and is secured by a spring-loaded arresting means present in the floor of the vehicle. The vehicle seat itself is connected to the upper rails via front and back connecting rods.